Attempts to generate cytotoxic T-effector cell activity in vitro against measles virus infected autologous human perpherial blood leukocytes have been unsuccessful with the exception of cells from two volunteers. Cells from these two donors have exhibited high levels of cytotoxicity which is both reproduceable and very specific.